Sister of the Brothers
by wanicrocodile
Summary: What if ASL had another girl in their past? What if ONE OF THEM LIKES HER? Nah. Or do they? Maybe if this story is completed, I might make a sequel. I'm not gonna make Sabo die! :D


"Ace, Luffy and Sabo! Makino-chan is at the door right now!" one of the mountain bandits informed the three brothers who immediately ran out to meet the lady.

"MAKINO!" Luffy and Sabo greeted.

Sitting on a branch not too far from the house, a scarlet haired girl was observing them. She didn't want to follow Makino to meet the boys, since she detested boys. The 9-year old spitted, alerting the brothers. "Who's there?" Ace demanded, clutching his fists.

"Oh that must be Suzy-san." Makino stated nonchalantly.

As if on cue, Suzy jumped off the branch and leaned against the tree. "Why did I have to follow you, Makino-san?" she asked, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Eh, aren't you that girl?" Luffy exclaimed, walking closer to Suzy.

Unfortunately for him, his actions caused her to kick him away on instinct. Ace and Sabo flinched before running to attack her. Suzy jumped behind the tree she was leaning against and kicked it down onto the two boys who dodged effortlessly. Suzy grumbled before punching them in the face. "Bastard." They shouted.

It was a two against one fight, Suzy in the lead, much to the humiliation of the two boys. "Suzy, stop fighting or else I would not let you climb trees anymore." Makino stated, trying to sound as stern as possible.

Suzy immediately stopped, ending up getting punched and kicked by them. "That didn't even hurt." She murmured before walking deep into the forest.

Makino sighed. "I hate her." Ace said firmly.

"Feelings mutual." They heard her shout back.

"What's with her?" Sabo asked.

"She had some problems with a few boys a few years ago and she hated them ever since. I'm sorry for her harshness and whatnot. She's actually really sweet." Makino apologized.

The boys nodded in understanding. "Could you boys please bring her back for me?" Makino asked.

Sabo nodded and went to get his bo staff. "You only wanted to see her." Luffy said in a singsong voice.

"No!" Sabo protested in a rushed tone.

"Eh? But you look so pink." Ace stated.

Sabo huffed before the three of them started walking into the forest to search for the girl. "Oh you should look high up on tree branches. She enjoys climbing up high." Makino tipped them.

"SUUUUZYYY~" Suzy's quickly woke up from her nap, cautiously looking around after hearing the sound of her name.

"It's no use Luffy. She's probably not in this part of the forest. Let's try north." Sabo said, leading them away.

Suzy grabbed her shoe and threw it at them, successfully hitting Ace. "Oi what was that?!" he shouted.

"My shoe."

"And why the hell did you throw it?!"

"There was a bug right where you're standing at." Suzy replied, implying that the bug was him.

Ace frowned and grumbled. He hated people who had attitude, even though he himself had attitude. "So, what the hell do you dumbasses want?" she demanded, looking down on them.

It was then the two older boys realized how different a girl was to a guy. From the ponytail she had earlier before the fight, she now let her hair down which reached to about slightly lower than the shoulder. Even though she dressed much like a guy, it still looked different from the way guys wear it. A blush crept onto both their faces. It was the first time they thought a girl around their age differently from a guy. "Helloooooo?" she called out, getting ready to throw another shoe.

"Makino wants you back at the house." Luffy stated, grinning widely.

Suzy nodded and waved goodbye to them as she started jumping from one tree to another in the direction of her destination. Luffy's eyes sparkled. "We should hurry back too." Sabo said before the three ran back.

Once they arrived, everyone was already seated, waiting for the three of them before they can get started. The boys took a seat next to Suzy who grumbled in annoyance and scooted over, away from them. The boys, ignoring her rudeness, started having a conversation about being a pirate. Suzy listened to their conversation quietly as she ate. "Oh Suzy, you wanted to be a pirate too, right?" Makino asked.

"Eh? Suzy wants to be a pirate? JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy shouted.

Suzy scoffed. "Like hell."

Luffy pouted before turning his attention back to his brothers. "Hey Suzy, how about you stay here for about a week?" Makino suggested.

Suzy dropped her utensils. Stay with those _idiots_? "I don't want to and I'm pretty damn sure they don't want me here too."

"So if they want you to, you would?"

Suzy shrugged. "Guess so."

Makino turned towards the three boys. Luffy was nodding his head enthusiastically while the other two nodded their heads briefly. Suzy sweat dropped. Even after she treated them badly, they still wanted to her to stay with them for awhile. "Idiots." She muttered.

"So it's settled! See you in a week everyone!" Makino said, packing her things before leaving the house.

Suzy watched Makino walked out of view before she herself left the house. "Oi, where are you going?" Ace shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll be back for Makino to pick me up in a week!" she shouted back, giving a small wave.

"But we live in the forest too!" Luffy shouted.

Suzy turned back. Live in the forest too? "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We only come back to this house whenever Makino visits." Sabo explained.

"Then I'll make sure I'm away from you idiots and your hideout." She spat out before jumping onto a nearby tree.

"SHE'S SO COOOOOOOOL~" Luffy shouted, his eyes sparkling in awe.

Suzy jumped from one tree to another before finding a small cave for her to sleep for the night. "They're a pretty cool bunch of boys but I hate boys so I hate them." She thought, hugging her knees close to her chest.

The only ones who had ever been nice to her were Makino and Mayor. Even though those boys weren't exactly what people would call nice, Suzy felt warm and at home whenever she was with them, unlike how she felt now. "Oi Luffy, hurry up!" Suzy's ears shot up.

Their hideout was in that area? Suzy exited the cave and searched for the source of sound. "OH ISN'T THAT SUZY DOWN THERE?" Luffy shouted.

Suzy looked up as the brothers jumped down to her side. "What are you doing here?" Sabo asked.

Suzy gave a slight smile. "That's the first time you cracked up a smile." Ace pointed out, giving a crooked smile himself.

"Haha, that's hilarious. The small cave here was comfy so I thought of sleeping here but since your hideout's here, guess I'll be heading somewhere else." She replied, walking away.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Luffy offered.

Suzy thought for awhile. "I still hate you guys."

The boys exchanged glances. "Just one night?"

Suzy smiled. "Alright."

**HELLO EVERYONE! I just wanted to tell you guys that Answers to The Straw Hats was removed, unfortunately. Well I don't care anymore, haha. So I guess I'll be spending more time on this and waiting for my favourite fanfictions to update *cough cough* ASL Pirates by Hotspot the 626****th**** *cough cough* Blooming Memory by angelrider13 *cough cough* Pirate's Resolve, Reverse and Skip by Anjelle. HAHA :) You guys should check these stories out! I mean there's a lot of other stories that are interesting and I subscribed to but these are just BOOM AMAZING. :)**

**I hope to update this fast. :)**


End file.
